


Spit

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Боунсу столько не платят
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035540) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



В тот момент, когда Кирк говорит: «Идём в твой кабинет», Леонард понимает, что они собираются обсуждать нечто, о чём он не желает слышать. Если бы Джим не был его капитаном и лучшим другом, он, скорее всего, выставил бы их обоих из своего лазарета, потому что то, как упорно Спок прячет глаза – огромный красный флаг. Как никто другой Маккой точно знает, насколько трудно смутить _Спока_. Кристально ясно, что тот не хочет заходить в кабинет начальника медицинской службы, но всё равно плетётся следом за ними. Леонард может лишь предположить, что это действительно вопрос жизни и смерти. Он по-прежнему не желает ничего об этом слышать.

Кирк отдаёт приказ компьютеру:

– Запереть дверь в кабинет доктора Маккоя.

Раздаётся характерный звуковой сигнал, и все слышат, как щёлкает, входя в паз, скрытая часть замка. Леонард скрещивает руки на груди, предчувствуя свою неминуемо надвигающуюся погибель.

Джим медлит. Это очередной недобрый знак. Спок стоит особенно прямо, его руки сложены за спиной, а глаза устремлены в противоположный конец комнаты. Наконец, Джим произносит:

– Нам нужно, чтобы ты кое-что прояснил.

– Лучше бы этому чему-то относиться к области медицины, – ворчит Леонард.

– Так и есть.

Маккой выгибает бровь. Кирк переминается с ноги на ногу, прочищает горло и спрашивает:

– Вулканская сперма безопасна для перорального приёма?

Леонард моргает. Он ценит то, как осторожно Джим подобрал профессиональную формулировку, но всё ещё в ужасе. И шокирован. Дело не в том, что Маккоя раздражают физиологические жидкости. Разумеется, нет. Он доктор, как-никак. Но вот физиологические жидкости _Спока_ , попадающие в рот _Джима_ – это совсем другая история. В целях самозащиты мозг Леонарда отключается, поэтому отвечает он не сразу.

Тогда Кирк добавляет:

– Слушай, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь ничего об этом знать, но Спок искренне беспокоится каждый раз, когда я глотаю. Но так проще, и, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что мне это как-то повредит. Ты же в курсе, какие вулканцы, к сожалению, скрытные. Я сам пытался найти информацию, прежде чем отправиться к тебе, поверь, но ничего не вышло.

Формально, М’Бенга – вулканский медицинский специалист на борту Энтерпрайз. Но Леонард понимает, почему Джим пришёл именно к нему, а не к кому-то другому. Больше никого не должны мучить ночные кошмары о том, как капитан целуется со старшим помощником. Которые преследуют Маккоя. Он уже догадывался. Не мог не догадаться. Леонард слишком хорошо знает их обоих, но прямо сейчас он действительно хотел бы знать их чуть хуже.

Вопреки стараниям, которые, должно быть, прикладывает Спок, его щёки всё равно зеленеют. Не глядя ни на одного из собеседников, он заявляет с каменным выражением лица:

– Вулканский эякулят раздражает слизистую оболочку желудка. С вашей стороны, доктор, было бы крайне любезно, если бы вы сообщили капитану данный факт.

– У _капитана_ ни разу не болел желудок после того, как он тебе отсосал, – перебивает Джим, пронзая Спока взглядом. 

Тут же его щёки тоже заливает румянец, и Кирк смущенно откашливается:

– Прости, Боунс.

Никакие извинения здесь не помогут. Леонард делает глубокий вдох. Джим прав в том, что большую часть медицинской информации вулканцев сложно найти по официальным каналам. И Маккой хотел бы не знать ответа на этот конкретный вопрос.

Но когда-то в его жизни случился неудачный вечер в баре Сан-Франциско с участием нескольких жителей Вулкана и значительного количества порций мятного джулепа. Поэтому Леонард может сказать Джиму – и только Джиму, потому что он никогда больше не посмотрит Споку в глаза…

– Насколько я понимаю, вулканская… _это_ … несовместимо со слизистой оболочкой желудка исключительно _вулканцев_. Для большинства других видов, включая людей, совершенно безопасно.

На щеке Кирка появляется характерная ямочка – скорее всего, он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону, сдерживая ухмылку.

– Спасибо, Боунс.

– Ни слова об этом. _Никогда_.

Джим усмехается и кивает. Он тянется к Споку, но тот уже направляется к двери. На ходу Кирк бросает команду: «Открыть». Тогда Спок уходит, а за ним и Джим.

Леонард трёт глаза и гадает, сможет ли очередной мятный джулеп стереть последние несколько минут из его памяти.


End file.
